fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SiamesetheKitty/The Demon Distortion Verse's development
This is gonna be a rather long post about the verse itself and how I wish for it to turn out in the end. The Beginning Demon Distortion was created over love of old games I used to play that I got into a while back especially on the PS2 such as Devil May Cry (DMC) and God of War. New addition to the line of inspirations include Bayonetta, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and many different types of of anime I love to watch including Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece. If you read my profile you would know most of this already but I want to restate it as I want to get to the point. Demon Distortion is supposed to be a tribute to all of these things and in someways a parody and I've already got a summary of the story down, I'm just having a lot of trouble linking these events together within the story so I hope to soon do that eventually and give a purpose to it all. The Characters I'll keep this simple but so far Jayduss is the character I've worked on the most as that's apparant from their profile page. So far, the other characters don't really feel like characters, but rather plot devices like Sinistra or upcoming Jane and Jonathan, so I really want to be able to flesh them out in the end. One thing I really want from these characters is to all be powerful yet still be believable characters, which isn't a very easy task I understand, but after looking over pages of CrossoverCrisis and Promestein I was really inspired by their amazing works on character profiles and these in general have motivated me to continue with this verse as a whole, making inmprovements, etc. The Story So far I have a decent summary of the story on Jayduss' page and while that's all fine and alright, I'm trying my best to flesh it out way more to avoid plotholes so I can link all the events together without some big major questions arising which could ruin the flow I am going for and I really don't want to just leave some things unexplained while still making no sense even if you try to think about it so there will likely be major revisions to the character profiles in general to avoid these. The Point Demon Distortion is a verse that I want to develop with all my heart as I've been working on it for years now. The point of writing this blog post is simply so others can understand where this verse is at and where it could go. I really care about this verse I've created and all it's characters I've implemented in it so far. The entire purpose of the verse and it's characters could all change in the future and I am willing to do so. I don't strive for this verse to be better or worse than others in general, but I most care about simply putting my heart and soul into it and as much hard work as I can. Category:Blog posts